Ignorance is bliss
by ladee
Summary: A jealous Hermione is an angry Hermione and an angry Hermione means death to one Harry James Potter [HermionexHarry] [RonxLavender]


**Disclaimer**: JKR owns Harry Potter

**Title**: Ignorance is bliss.

**Summary**: A jealous Hermione is an angry Hermione and an angry Hermione means death to one Harry James Potter.

**Warnings:** none

**Pairings:** Harry/Hermione, Ron/Lavender

**Author notes: **This is a very short first chapter and is only going to be a couple of chapters long I think…

**---**

'Look at them' Hermione muttered quietly, her eyes glaring over the top of the thick book she was 'reading'.

In truth she only had it there in case either Harry or his whor-erm girlfriend, looked her way, then she could just act as though she is reading.

_Not that they would notice anyway_. She thought gloomily and quickly turned her eyes to the book when they parted, after a few seconds she chanced a look. They weren't looking at her; they had parted so that they could shift into a more 'comfortable' position.

Her brown eyes hardened _how long is this going to on for?_

They had been at it like two sex deprived bunny rabbits for the past hour and a half… one would wonder how long it'd go on before they actually went to Harry's room to do what sex-deprived-bunnies do best, because everyone knew it was to happen sooner or later.

But for the time being the two seemed to be ok with just snogging and groping.

'Who?' Ron asked absently, his quill frantically scratching at his worn out parchment. He cursed himself for not doing his potions essay earlier and then cursed Snape for giving them only two days to write a five page essay on some stupid pointless potion. _Evil, Greasy haired, little…_

He paused, frowned and then turned to look at Hermione 'Hermione what's Ferula sumbul?'

'It's a plant.' she automatically answered, her eyes still glued to the couple across the common room. After a moment her face twisted as though she was going to throw up. 'Oh that is just _horrid_'

'What is?' Ron asked and then he looked in the direction in which Hermione glared. He quirked a brow at Harry and his love interest and then grinned a little when he noticed that 'the lucky girl' wasn't doing much to lower her skirt which had ridden up flashing white knickers for anyone to see, which many of the guys in the common room seemed to be appreciating at the moment.

Hermione t'sked loudly and shook her head in clear disapproval. 'Look at everyone, their _leering_ at her and you know what I don't think she even cares-'

'Ow!' Ron whined and rubbed the back of his head, he was quick to turn and glare at Hermione 'What did you do that for?'

'You know very well why I did it.' Hermione said sternly 'You do remember that you have a girlfriend don't you?' Ron lessened his glare.

'I was just looking' he defended himself and then eyed Hermione 'You've been looking at them for the past hour' Hermione flushed at this, huffed and went back to 'reading' her book.

'I have not.'

'Yes you have.' Ron grumbled and picked up his discarded quill, Hermione glared at him then and Ron decided that maybe it'd be best to just to let the matter drop. He quickly changed the subject 'So…how are your Head girl duties going?'

'Oh good, good.' Hermione answered 'Well as good as it can get with having _him_ as head boy.' Hermione motioned towards Harry with a nod of her head.

'He's supposed to be Head boy – what example is he setting to the younger students by _slurping_ all over her face' Ron snorted with a laugh when Hermione described the 'kissing' they were doing as slurping.

'He's enjoying himself'

'He 'enjoys' himself with a different girl every other week' she huffed 'He's turned into some sort of – of I don't know…_man whore_.' Ron let out a whomping laugh at this. Hermione tried to glare at the fact that he thought it funny but then ended up smiling a little herself.

'Man whore?' he chocked out in his dying laugh, wiping at his watery eyes 'I'm not sure he'd be happy with that one'

'Well it's the truth isn't it?' she questioned, though didn't expect Ron to agree with her.

'Nah' Ron shook his head and waved off her accusation 'He's a guy…he has needs'

'You think I don't have needs too?' she snapped and looked a little shocked for a brief second, when she realised that she must sound jealous. If she sounds jealous then someone is bound to find out about her 'little' crush on Harry. She didn't want anyone to know…because if they knew then it'd end up getting back to Harry sooner or later and that – well she isn't sure she'd be able to take his rejection and then…then their whole friendship would be messed up and uncomfortable.

She doubted Ron would catch on though. Both he and Harry are a little dense when it comes down to realising girl's feelings.

Or so she thought.

The fiery-haired Weasley looked confused for a second as he looked over his bushy-haired friend. He then looked over to Harry and his 'mistress' and then back to Hermione…and then back to Harry and – he flickered his eyes back and forth for what had to be two minutes before he actually spoke.

'Merlin!' the red head gaped, realisation dawning on his face 'Your jealous!'

Hermione's eyes widened a little and she sputtered before sinking into her seat and hiding her face behind the book in her hands.

'Don't be ridiculous Ron' she muttered. 'What do I have to be jealous about?'

'The other girls' he stated in a 'matter-of-fact' tone 'I knew there was something…odd-' he paused here and eyed Hermione, before continuing '-about the way you've been acting.'

'Honestly, Ron there is _nothing_ odd about the way I've been acting. I am _not_ jealous.'

'You can't lie to me Hermione.' Ron said and nodded wisely. 'You've been acting weird ever since Harry started going on dates or getting girlfriends. We both thought you were going crazy at first- but nope your jealous. It's pretty obvious when you think about it'

'Ron I am not-' she stopped short when Ron sent her a serious and knowing look, one that clearly stared through her lies and denial. _What's the point?_ She sighed in defeat.

'_Fine_.'

'Fine what?' Ron grinned wickedly, wanting to hear Hermione admit that she fancied his best friend. Hermione glared hard at Ron and then sunk further down into her seat, a pout on her lips.

'Fine I…. _fancy_ him.'

'Hermione you _fancy_ someone? _Who_?'

_Great._

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. _Someone hex me._

'No one' Ron explained to Lavender, and pulled on her arm so that she fell back into the couch besides him. With a giggle Lavender pulled him in for a quick kiss and then shifted a little so that he could place his arm around her waist.

Hermione smiled lightly at Ron, thankful that he hadn't told Lavender, who returned it with a lop-sided grin. However she wasn't so sure he'd be able to keep it from his girlfriend for too long especially after finding out that Hermione, may fancy someone.

Snapping her book shut before Lavender could interrogate her, Hermione collected her things together and stood.

'I have a meeting to go to' she explained and then cast another glance over in Harry's direction 'Once Harry has stopped swapping saliva with whoever his pick-of-the-day is, remind him that he is head boy and that he does have duties to attend to'

With that Hermione turned and left the common room. Ron watched her leave a small smile on his face, he kind of liked it when Hermione got jealous and or angry with Harry, she made him laugh.

'So…She fancies Harry.' Lavender said knowingly and then glanced to Ron who only paled.

'Uh-no?'

'Don't be silly Ron of course she does' Lavender stated 'it's obvious that she's jealous'

'See that's what I said!'

---

'_Hermione is going to kill me'_

Harry stumbled out of the prefect's bathroom, trying to fasten the buttons on his shirt and straighten his robes at the same time.

He was supposed to have been at the meeting with the prefects over an hour ago, which means he's missed it for the third time within the past two weeks.

Oh yes Hermione would _murder_ him.

He paled at the thought of an angry Hermione, its not as though it's his fault he had gotten side tracked…he had something very important to attend to, Hermione would understand.

'Harry! You have my bra!'

Maybe not.

Harry stopped and then turned back to the portrait door that led to the prefects bathroom and looked back at Emily Robinson, a tall, blonde haired, sixth year Gryffindor girl he had been 'seeing' for the past day.

He checked himself over and then stuffed his hands in his pockets grinning a little when his fingers met the soft fabric of a cotton bra. 'Oh this?' he grinned cheekily and held up the bra; Emily blushed and took the under-garment from his hands.

'You don't have to go do you?' she pouted cutely and batted her light eyelashes, she was leaning in the door way dressed in only her black school robes. Lightly swaying the bra on her index finger.

_Face an angry Hermione or have more sex_. He weighed up the options in his mind; really it shouldn't have been a question. What guy on this earth would pick an angry Hermione over having sex with a stunning and willing girl? _Not a sane one_, Harry concluded.

But… 

He felt a nagging in the back of his mind telling him that he really should go back to Hermione and apologise for not doing his duty as Head boy. Because lately, he had been neglecting it, which left Hermione with all of the work.

Hermione or Emma? 

_Oh wait her names Emily._

_Hermione or Emily…_

Harry's eyes darted to Emily's long bare legs, which in his mind had to be her best feature, and then to the patch of skin between her breasts that the robe didn't quite cover.

'Please stay.' She grinned seductively and roamed her blue eyes up his body hungrily. Reaching out she grabbed the front of Harry's robes. A clear predatory look in her blue eyes. 'I promise I'll make it worth your while'

He didn't even attempt to protest as she pulled him forwards and back through the portrait door.

He had faced _and_ defeated Voldermort of course he'd be fine facing an angry Hermione Granger.

Ignorance is bliss.

---

**Author notes**: So what do you think? It's very, very short I know…but it's still something! Haha Harry shouldn't have picked Emily over Hermione that's for sure. XD

**Next chapter**: "Harry James Potter!" Hermione screamed and threw herself at Harry in a fit of rage "I'll bloody castrate you!"

It took Harry's entire sheer will power to not soak his boxers right there and then.

---

Thanks for reading!

**Ladee.**


End file.
